Tentang Dua Shinobi
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Pernah memperhatikan bahwa hidung patung Shodaime di Gunung Hokage nampak sedikit ‘rompel’? Infantrum Challenge


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Rating/Genre:** K / humor – romance (minor). Crack sangat mendominasi.  
**Jumlah Kata:** 3330-an.  
**Sinopsis:** _Pernah memperhatikan bahwa hidung patung Shodaime di Gunung Hokage nampak sedikit 'rompel'?_  
**Catatan:** Segmen terakhir mengambil referensi dari sitkom _Friends_, lupa episode berapa. Ayo, nyipit semua lalu temukan hubungan antara referensi tersebut, fic ini, dan tema 'rahasia' dari challenge (yang diadakan oleh Infantrum). Spoiler untuk info di chapter 367. _Crack'o. _Pusing. _Thanks _untuk Teko yang sudah menemani saya menggila :)

* * *

"Ini salahmu, Namikaze."

"Aku?"

"Yap."

"...Kok?"

"Salahmu."

"Tapi bukan aku yang menargetkan jurus barbar itu ke—"

"_Salahmu._"

_Dan –agak— jauh di bawah sana, beberapa bongkah batu semakin rontok berjatuhan. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup menggetarkan jiwa bagi yang mendengarnya. Bergetar karena takut kepala mereka menjadi rata seperti dadar gulung, maksudnya._

--

--  
**Tentang Dua Shinobi**

--

--

Hanya orang bodoh dan berkranium supertebal yang bisa-bisanya setuju untuk mengadakan latihan di atas Gunung Hokage. Sungguh.

Apalagi jika latihan itu berupa _sparring_ yang tidak segan-segan lagi menjadi ajang penyemburan berbagai jutsu aneh dengan aura membunuh berkonsentrat tinggi, yang selayaknya tidak digunakan di sembarang tempat. Ada area khusus untuk memuaskan hasrat demikian. Namanya lapangan.

Konoha memiliki delapan lapangan. Itu yang resmi. Belum lagi yang dibangun dengan sporadis. Totalnya jadi tujuh belas. _Tujuh belas_. Bahkan dalam anggaran kedesaan pun ada tabel khusus untuk pembangunan, perawatan, pemerbaikan, dan pemugaran fasilitas yang vital itu. Sedetil dan sepeduli itulah para pembesar desa dalam memperhatikan kepentingan warganya. Karena para pembesar tahu, skala 'kondisi berserakan' yang akan diciptakan oleh aktivitas kecil-kecilan ninja mereka yang berstamina dan berdeterminasi tinggi (juga bernafsu destruktif tak terbendung) adalah _masif_.

Kepedulian yang sayangnya tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama oleh dua orang _shinobi_.

--

Semua cerita punya awal. Begitu juga cerita ini.

Cerita tentang dua orang _shinobi_ ini pun mengikuti tren dengan dimulai pada pagi hari.

Jadi, di suatu pagi yang indah, salah satu _shinobi_ mendatangi apartemen _shinobi_ yang lain. Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, menggedor pintu dengan semangat yang menandingi keagresifan tim hore tentara daimyo manakala mereka disuntik steroid berlebih.

--

"_Namikaze_!"

--

Minato Namikaze adalah seorang masokis. Oh, betapa dia seorang masokis.

Perhatikan.

Umurnya baru saja melewati satu setengah dekade, namun namanya sudah berada dalam jajaran jounin elit yang paling sering diminta melaksanakan misi mustahil oleh Sandaime; dicintai, dikagumi, diincar, diperebutkan, dikuntit, dan disuap oleh banyak komandan ANBU supaya _sekaliii_ saja mau mencoba masa probasi dalam dunia gelap itu; menerima tawaran yang diajukan secara pribadi oleh Sakumo Hatake untuk menjadi guru bagi puteranya tercinta di masa depan nanti (yang, kalau kalian bertanya pada para inang bagaimana tingkah anak itu di rumah asuh, kalian hanya akan bisa mengelus dada dan menghela napas mendengar curahan hati mereka); menjadi murid Jiraiya sang Sannin Legendaris sejak tahunan lalu (oke, berita lama, tapi tetap saja. _Jiraiya_. Ada bel yang akan berbunyi dalam kepala kalian. Pasti.); dan, yang paling terakhir, namun paling menandakan bahwa Minato memang rakus dalam menelan kekejaman dunia adalah...

..._Kushina Uzumaki_.

--

Gedebuk, gedebuk, dan gedebuk.

_'Itu suara bom jatuh? Satu peleton Uchiha sedang berlatih jurus api di kamar sebelah? Atau ada _kuchiyose _sebesar kingkong sedang tur dalam desa? _Gama-oyabun_, mungkin. Tunggu._ Gama-oyabun_? Sedang apa dia di...'_

--

"_Buka pintu, Namikaze! Atau akan kupraktekkan tendangan baru yang berhasil aku kuasai kemarin dan—_"

--

Mata Minato terbuka lebar sampai-sampai beberapa serat ototnya meletup kaget. Mimpinya berenang riang dalam samudera katak buyar sudah. Dengan segenap refleks terlatih yang menjadi tumpuan hidup selama ini, dia melompat dari ranjang dan meluncur ke pintu masuk.

"—dua! Tig—"

Pintu terbuka.

"Pagi, Kushina-chan," sambut Minato dengan senyum penuh kedigdayaan yang dapat membuat matahari terpojok malu. Bagaimana caranya ada manusia yang dari fase tidur REM langsung menyala sepenuhnya dalam sekian detik dan tetap mampu menyapa sesama dengan penuh adab, masih menjadi misteri bagi banyak pihak yang mengenal Minato.

Dia bahkan belum sikat gigi.

"Heyya," balas Kushina disusul dengan tawa riang. "Aa, tendangan baru, gagal deh."

"Pintu ini baru diganti," cetus Minato pelan seraya menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilakan Kushina masuk. Gestur yang sangat tidak perlu, karena pintu yang terbuka beberapa inci selalu merupakan spanduk selamat datang bagi Uzumaki yang satu itu.

"Tidak akan bertahan lama," Kushina beropini, sambil berdansa masuk ke dalam apartemen Minato—atau, lebih tepatnya, ke _singgasana Yang Mulia Ratu Kushina dalam mentortur Hamba Hina Minato_—dan menyamankan diri di salah satu bangku meja makan di dapur.

Pada kesempatan yang sama, Minato mencari gelas untuk memenuhi agenda hidup sehat yang sempurna: minum air putih satu gelas setiap bangun pagi. Ia menyedot airnya seakan tidak ada hari esok.

Kushina memicing.

"Dan kenapa... Kamu masih memakai piyama?"

Tegukan terakhir Minato menimbulkan bunyi yang terkesan ada bola tenis yang dipaksa menerobos masuk ke lubang kerongkongannya. Bulu kuduknya meretas.

Perlahan. Sangat perlahan. Matanya menapaki Kushina dari ujung sendal, kantung kunai di celana, pakaian tempur aka rompi chuunin mengkilat, hitaiate di bawah dagu, sampai rambut yang dikuncir ekor kuda sempurna. _Uh-oh_.

...Tunggu. Sejak kapan Kushina _menguncir_ rambutnya?

"...Ngk?" decit Minato.

Minato mengucek mata. Khawatir jangan-jangan sebenarnya ia masih berada dalam alam kapuk. Ditatapnya lagi Kushina. Betul-betul kuncir ekor kuda. _Hm-mm. _

Perlahan. Juga sangat perlahan. Kushina mengerjap.

Sepersekian detik, Minato bersumpah ada kilatan aneh yang melintas di mata itu. Mendadak ia sangat sangat sangat merasa dirinya sedang berada di tengah gerombol seratus ninja Iwa yang sedang memegang katana penuh karat dan belum menerima ransum tujuh hari.

"Enggak lupa, kan...?" Kushina berucap. Lebih tepatnya berdesis.

_Folder memori, folder memori, _batin Minato kalut.

Hari ini hari Sabtu pagi, minggu ke tiga dalam bulan Juni, matahari bersinar cerah, burung bercicit riang.

Kemarin ada misi, ia baru pulang pukul empat dini hari. Artinya, subuh tadi.

Hari sebelumnya juga ada misi, dan ketika pergi melapor ke Menara Hokage misi lanjutan telah menanti, membuatnya kembali melesat ke luar desa tanpa sempat pulang ke apartemen bahkan untuk mandi.

Hari sebelumnya dari yang sebelumnya, ia tidak ada misi namun satu hari penuh dengan setia ia menemani gurunya, mulai dari mengintip—err, meneliti—bahan untuk novel sang guru di suatu _onsen_, sampai menggereknya ke rumah sakit terdekat setelah riset itu terbongkar dengan tidak terhormat hingga melibatkan terlemparnya puluhan sikat, ember kayu jati, dan batu duduk.

Hari sebelumnya dari yang sebelumnya dari yang sebelumnya—hari apa itu jadinya? Hmm, buram, buram, buram—oh! Dia berlatih seharian penuh dengan Mikoto Uchiha di lapangan sektor lima, tiba-tiba lima kunai menyambar entah darimana, lalu Kushina datang, wajahnya dipenuhi aura kegelapan yang sebagaimana merebak setiap ia kehabisan kupon ramen untuk satu tahun—atau seperti ketika Minato menyangkanya sebagai anak laki-laki pada pertemuan pertama mereka hingga kemudian Minato harus merawat lebam di pipi yang seperti bakpau dicelup blau—lalu...

Buram, buram, buram... Latihan itu bubar, dan entah bagaimana mereka berdua sudah berada di Ichiraku menikmati miso ramen dan cemberut Kushina sedikit membaik, lalu...

Mmm...

_Aha_. Minato menepuk kening.

"Janji latihan, ya? Ahaha..." ia menggaruk kepala dengan senyum celos.

Apartemen Minato merupakan singgasana sang ratu dalam menyiksa hambanya.

Pagi itu, fungsi singgasana berjalan dengan baik. Semua dindingnya menjadi saksi bisu jurus tendangan terbaru Yang Mulia Kushina terhadap Hamba Hina Minato.

--

Hati wanita adalah benda yang sangat rumit dan kompleks.

Serumit mainan kubus unik berwarna-warni yang konon dikatakan sebagai permainan orang jenius dan dimainkan dengan cara diputar kesana-kemari supaya bisa menjadi kesatuan warna yang padan.

Sekompleks meminta _Bunke_ dan _Souke_ klan Hyuuga terbahak bersama pada acara ramah tamah dalam satu ruang. Yang terakhir itu nyaris tidak mungkin dilaksanakan. _Lebih baik_ memang tidak coba-coba diadakan karena tetua dari tiap cabang rumah dikhawatirkan akan mendapat serangan stroke karena tuntutan profesi yang begitu berat.

Rumit dan kompleks bukan berarti sepenuhnya tidak kasat mata. Justru, hati wanita sangatlah jernih. Sejernih kristal yang terpendam di dalam bukit padang pasir negeri Kaze. Tapi, itu khusus untuk pria yang benar-benar berusaha sepenuh daya upaya menggunakan kecerdasan, kepekaan, dan kesensitifannya.

Yang artinya, _sama sekali bukan Minato_.

Oo, Minato sangat cerdas, itu sudah pasti. Terjunkan ia di tengah hutan belantara tanpa koloni manusia dengan bekal sebilah pisau saja, ia pasti bisa mengatur segalanya. Mungkin pulang-pulang hanya tinggal bercawat kulit macan tutul dan berhias kepala gading gajah. Tapi, itu ada arti. Otaknya encer.

Sangat encer sampai-sampai Kushina yakin menurunkan kemampuan reseptor interpersonal—tidak, lebih spesifik lagi malah—reseptor pubertasnya secara sangat signifikan hingga Minato sama sekali tidak tanggap dengan kondisi sekitar.

Kondisi sekitar di sini maksudnya adalah keberadaan seorang gadis manis yang berdiri di samping pemuda itu. Seorang gadis yang berpakaian misi lengkap dari ujung jempol kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Kalau mau kronologi dan rekonstruksi yang lebih lengkap: yang tadi di pagi buta bangun dengan perasaan sangat segar karena tidur delapan jam tok, tak lupa menutup mata dengan masker timun; yang menjadi lebih segar lagi ketika menengok ke kalender dan menemukan satu tanggal ('_hari ini_!') dilingkari dengan spidol merah tebal; yang sarapan dengan ramen instan dengan hati riang, bahkan berhenti sebelum cup kedua karena tahu berapa kalori berlebih jika ia terus melahap—ia tidak butuh gelambir lebih lanjut di segmen paha, _terima kasih banyak_; yang memakai baju yang baru saja keluar dari _laundry_ kemarin sore—dan patut diingat bahwa kata 'Uzumaki' dan '_laundry_' jarang disambung dalam satu kalimat yang sama. Sangat jarang.—dan, yang bahkan mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya yang sering disebut sebagai... Sebagai... Apa tadi? Ah, kuncir ekor kuda.

Kuncir.

Seorang Kushina.

Abu para leluhurnya mungkin berketir di dalam guci masing-masing, melihat keturunan mereka yang seumur-umur hanya mengenal 'potongan di atas tengkuk' sebagai tatanan rambut paling sempurna, kini – akhirnya – merambah ke mode lain. Mungkin masih ada harapan untuk keturunan Uzumaki yang satu itu.

Semuanya – _semua!_ – khusus untuk hari ini.

Lebih tepatnya untuk--Kushina melirik ke samping dengan pandangan penuh nista--_orang ini_.

'Orang ini' kini sedang bercengkerama dengan riang gembira bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam-panjang, yang menggandeng balita ingusan berambut hitam-cepak, dan tak lupa saling kembar memakai baju sabtu senggang berkerah tinggi dengan simbol klan kebanggaan tersemat sempurna di punggung.

Kushina memutar bola matanya.

'_Tipikal_.'

Satu lagi fakta penting. Gadis itu, secara tidak langsung, juga adalah biang keladi kenapa mereka (Minato dan Kushina aka dua _shinobi_ dalam cerita ini, tentu saja) berada di luar pada pagi yang lebih baik dihabiskan dengan tidur sampai siang di rumah dan menonton kartun sampai lupa mandi.

Gadis _itu_—jari-jari Kushina gatal ingin menjalar ke kantong kunai di kaki kanannya—bernama _Mikoto Uchiha_.

Tepat ketika huruf-huruf panas itu terbordir secara imajinatif di keningnya, si pemilik nama menyurutkan pembicaraan, dan menoleh ke arah Kushina. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang seakan-akan seluruh dunia ikut membentuk figur sabit lancip-ke-atas via bibir bersama dengannya.

"Kamu cantik sekali pagi ini, Kushina-chan," puji Mikoto. Semua manusia, sampai yang paling keji sekali pun, dapat mendengar nada tulus dalam suaranya.

Kushina rela mendapat pangkat di bawah keji dalam kasus ini. Namun pada dasarnya ia memiliki hati yang peka dan mudah terharu, kalau bukan _sangat_.

"Mm..." Pipi Kushina bersemu merah. "Terima kasih."

Mikoto mengeluarkan tawa kecil, dan kembali menoleh pada Minato. Dan, hei, apa itu tadi barusan yang melintas di antara jalur pandang keduanya, semacam medan listrik, hingga Minato sekilat bergidik?

Oh, Kushina benar-benar akan mengerahkan kunai dalam kantongnya ini dan—

"Oke. Selamat berlatih, kalian berdua," kata Mikoto tiba-tiba. Ia menganggukkan kepala pada Minato dan Kushina secara bergantian.

Kushina ingin mengeluarkan tongkat baton dan menyanyikan mars 'Merdeka Raya Negeri Hi' dengan birama empat per empat, stereo penuh.

"Enggak ikut?" tanya Minato. "Nanti kita bisa _sparring_ bergantian atau apalah."

Tidak jadi stereo. Kushina ingin menguliti Minato hidup-hidup. Lembar. Demi. Lembar.

Bagian apa dari kalimat 'berlatih berdua, kamu dan aku, saja' yang ia lontarkan di Ichiraku empat hari lalu dan tidak bisa Minato pahami?

Mikoto mengangkat tangan bocah yang digandengnya, lalu menelengkan dagu penuh maklum. "Harus ada yang memastikan anak ini latihan melempar kunai dan makan siang nanti. Dan itu aku. Ya kan, Obito-chan?"

Bocah ingusan itu mengangguk terlalu bersemangat, Kushina khawatir akan terdengar bunyi derak dari lehernya. "Yap yap!"

Tiga senyum (satu sangat terpaksa), dua anggukan kepala, dan sepasang lambaian tangan kemudian, dua Uchiha itu akhirnya berlalu. Dan ketika Minato sudah mengangkat satu kaki, siap melangkah menuju lapangan sektor satu, Kushina justru merasakan kakinya tengah menjadi subjek demo lem paralon super yang dijamin tidak akan luntur sampai abad depan.

--

"Namikaze," panggil Kushina. Suaranya sangat tenang. Terlampau tenang.

Mengingatkan Minato pada perjalanan pulangnya dari suatu misi di daerah timur, melewati sebuah pantai dengan laut yang sangat indah. Ia beristirahat di sana, berniat untuk sekedar mengumpulkan napas. Indah dan sangat tenang, bayang spektrum terumbu karang bahkan terlihat dari geladak tempat ia berdiri memandang cakrawala.

Sebelum akhirnya dalam hitungan menit, badai besar datang, menaikkan ombak layaknya _oni_ yang baru meneguk lima gentong sake lalu iseng meniup tsunami dalam kegilaannya. Minato nyaris terhempas ke lautan, hilang jadi buih, tinggal nama, dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi selamanya.

Untung kenaasan itu tidak terjadi karena ada sepasang suami istri nelayan yang segera menariknya menjauhi lokasi. Oh. Kedua nelayan itu tak lupa melemparkan pandangan, "_Sudah hilang akal kah kamu, Nak_?" pada Minato sepanjang sisa hari.

Dia mendapat dua moral dari pengalaman antara hidup dan matinya yang satu itu, yaitu: 1) _tidur_ siang di geladak dalam kondisi katatonik merupakan tindakan super bodoh, karena radar biologis penerima tanda-tanda badai pun terhibernasi dengan sempurna; 2) laut yang sangat indah dan sangat tenang pun, dapat berganti wajah menjadi jelmaan makhluk terseram, terkejam, terabsurd, dan, yah... Tetap indah walau dia sedang marah.

Mungkin.

Argh.

Kenapa berpikir sampai nun jauh ke sana?

Selintas kisah yang panjang itu terputar ulang dalam benak Minato, sementara sensor visual dan audionya sudah mengirimkan sinyal morse yang nyaris putus asa ke bagian insting survival.

Tapi, Minato adalah pejantan secara menyeluruh. Dan menyelamatkan diri dari Kushina Uzumaki yang sedang dalam salah satu ayunan mood ajaibnya, sama sekali tidak ada dalam agenda.

Sudahkah disebut bahwa Minato adalah seorang masokis?

Sudah.

"Ya, Kushina-chan?" sahut Minato pelan. Kushina tengah menunduk. Membuat Minato merasa setengah tersesat karena tidak dapat melihat mata gadis itu yang selalu berperan sebagai kompas dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Ada tujuh belas sektor lapangan dalam desa kita," ujar Kushina. Masih dengan sangat tenang. Minato dapat memvisualisasikan ombak di pantai dulu itu dengan sempurna. _Brrr_. "Mana, dari tujuh belas sektor itu, yang kamu belum jamah untuk latihan bersama, _dengan Mikoto_?"

"Eh?"

"Yang mana, Namikaze?" _Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik_—

--ini adalah permainan detik. Sampai waktunya habis tanpa jawaban yang memuaskan, Minato yakin akan ditemukan tergantung terbalik di sebuah pohon dalam area Hutan Kematian esok pagi. Atau mungkin tidak akan ditemukan sama sekali.

"Tidak ada," jawab Minato segera.

Kushina mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresinya datar. Namun matanya—apa tadi yang Minato bilang tentang keindahannya tetap ada?—mungkin dapat menyulut api di dalam oven antik Koharu-san dalam kecepatan cahaya.

"Tidak ada?" ulang Kushina.

Minato menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat, mungkin. "Dia teman _satu timku_, Kushina-chan. Otomatis aku selalu berlatih bersama dia. Dimana-mana."

Seakan perkataan terakhir tersebut dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Apa yang mau dijelaskan, lagipula? Kening Minato berkerut. Sejujurnya, dia agak bingung juga.

Kushina, di lain sisi, merespon dengan menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ha," jawab Kushina. "Semua sektor sudah, ya?"

Minato mengangguk.

"Baiklah," Kushina berkacak pinggang. "Semua lapangan itu pasti memiliki kenangan yang indah, hm?"

"Kenangan?" Minato kebingungan. Mungkin pojok informasi dapat membantu pemuda yang malang ini.

Kushina tidak menggubris. Dia menghela napas dengan dramatis, lalu melihat sekeliling. Untuk orang yang jika dilihat dengan kacamata inframerah akan sangat berpendar oranye-kuning-merah-membutakan-dan-mungkin-berkorona, kemampuan navigasi Kushina yang tetap terjaga utuh sangatlah mengagumkan.

Dia sedikit mendongak ke arah utara. Seusap ekspresi aneh tersirat di wajahnya. Minato mendadak mulas.

"Itu," Kushina mengangkat telunjuknya. "Di sana."

Minato memanuver kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang tengah diarahkan telunjuk Kushina. Dan demi Dewa Api Pelindung Negeri Hi, apakah Kushina baru saja menunjuk Gunung Hokage?

"Gunung Hokage," konfirmasi Kushina, tak lupa dengan cengir penuh kemenangan. "Kita ke sana."

--

Setelah itu, semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat...

--

Sepasang kakek-nenek Hyuuga yang sedang duduk di balkon pagoda kompleks klan mereka seratus persen bersaksi bahwa _itu adalah meteor_. Omong-omong, umur mereka sudah tiga digit. Byaakugan mereka sudah lama pensiun. Mereka sedang menikmati onde kacang. Dan kacamata jarak jauh mereka tergantung di atas kening, bukan di depan mata.

Serombongan wanita yang sedang mandi di _onsen_ curiga _itu adalah gempa bumi_. Tapi mereka tidak mengelaborasi lebih lanjut apa mungkin gempa bumi hanya berefek di satu tempat, _vertikal_, dan cuma _di titik sana_ pula.

(sementara itu sebuah sosok berambut putih dan berbalut perban seluruh badan sedang berjongkok di luar salah satu sudut pagar bambu sambil bertumpu pada tongkat kruk di satu tangan, serta teropong di tangan yang lain, mengikuti spekulasi mereka dengan cekikik geli penuh tahu yang agak membuat ngeri...)

Shikaku Nara tidak peduli _itu_ adalah apa. Inoichi Yamanaka juga tidak peduli _itu_ adalah apa. Chouza Akimichi lebih tidak peduli lagi _itu_ adalah apa. Mereka bertiga sedang makan barbekyu.

Sakumo Hatake peduli _itu_ adalah apa. Pada awalnya. Tapi ia sibuk memasukkan dango ke mulut puteranya. Dan ia datang ke Rumah Teh adalah untuk bersantai sambil memandangi wajah batu ketiga hokage. Peduli amat dengan kericuhan yang terjadi di atas sana. Firasat Sakumo mengatakan bocah dari Uzu pasti ada hubungannya.

Mikoto Uchiha sangat tahu _itu_ adalah apa. Insting perempuan tidak boleh dianggap main-main. Ia terbahak. Dalam batin ia mengirimkan doa untuk anggota timnya yang bodoh itu dan teman _sparring_-nya, agar mereka berdua bisa kembali dengan selamat, utuh, dan bernapas, dari atas sana. Tak lupa agar cepat _sadar_.

Fugaku Uchiha tidak peduli dengan Gunung Hokage. Ia diam-diam tersipu melihat sepupu(derajat-lima)nya tertawa lepas. Obito Uchiha merusak momen indah itu dengan melempar kunai ke jidat Fugaku. Mikoto harus membawa Fugaku ke rumah sakit.

Para ANBU segera tahu _itu_ adalah apa. Sudah hapal, lebih tepatnya. Lalu mereka saling bertatapan sesama rekan patroli, mengangkat bahu, dan melanjutkan segala kegiatan (memata-matai, mengawal, mencekik penyusup, memancing ikan, menjemur baju, dan lain-lain) seakan-akan tidak ada kejadian spektakuler yang baru saja merusak kedigdayaan salah satu patung hokage mereka yang terdahulu.

Sandaime Hokage sudah menebak _itu_ adalah apa. Dua kali tengokan ke jendela, lima kali penjedutan kening penuh frustasi ke dinding, dan satu hela napas berat kemudian, dia kembali duduk di depan meja. Lalu sibuk memelototi daftar biodata _shinobi_ profesional yang kiranya memiliki elemen bumi handal dan _berkenan_ untuk diberi misi mereparasi patung. Mereparasi gunung. Mereparasi tebing. Apa lah namanya.

Sedangkan warga Konoha yang lain...

Melongo syok dengan penampakan baru patung Shodaime di Gunung Hokage yang kini tidak berhidung.

--

Semua cerita punya akhir. Begitu juga cerita ini.

Sayangnya cerita tentang dua _shinobi_ ini memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti tradisi. Jadi, seluas samudera apapun harapan kita, dua tokoh _shinobi_ dalam cerita ini tidak menutup permasalahan dengan satu pelukan yang mesra, ciuman yang hangat, atau janji-janji yang membara.

Melainkan dengan 'perpelesiran' yang sangat jauh hingga ke perbatasan negeri Hi dan Iwa, tiga minggu kemudian.

--

Semua yang mengenal Takahashi Iwao tahu bahwa ia adalah orang tua bijak yang tidak banyak bicara. Ia seorang _shinobi_ yang tidak jelas status loyaltinya. Bertempat tinggal di tanah Iwa, yang berjarak hanya _dua meter_ dari garis batas Hi. Nomor ID-nya terdata sebagai ninja Negeri Batu tersebut, namun ia bekerja untuk banyak desa. Tsuchikage bahkan sudah putus asa untuk mencapnya sebagai Ninja Buron.

Karena Takahashi Iwao memang tidak banyak tingkah. Lagipula, ia hanya mau menerima misi yang berhubungan dengan keahliannya sebagai juru pahat. Itu saja.

Sedangkan kegiatan sehari-harinya yang lain adalah beternak ayam. Dan tidur siang. Sangat tidak berbahaya.

Kecuali jika ada orang yang menyinggung karya pahatnya.

Kesimpulannya, Takahashi Iwao adalah harapan satu-satunya warga Konoha dalam memperbaiki hidung patung agung Shodaime mereka yang kini tengah rata. _Shinobi_ lain telah berguguran, entah karena hasilnya menjadi lebih mancung, lebih lebar, atau bahkan lebih menceruk ke dalam. Mengenaskan.

Begitulah kata isi dari surat pengantar yang ditulis Sandaime Hokage untuknya.

Dan surat itu juga sudah memperingatkan Takahashi agar tabah dalam mengarungi perjalanannya ke Konoha. Sehubungan dengan masalah kurangnya sumber daya manusia, Konoha hanya bisa mengirimkan dua orang penjemput yang dapat diepitomkan sebagai duet ninja telat puber yang konyol aka pembuat masalah ini pada awalnya.

Takahashi sangat setuju.

Mereka berdua...

--

_  
"—kamu selalu bilang begitu, Namikaze."_

_"—karena memang begitu, Kushina-chan."_

_"Jadi maksudmu Mikoto lebih bagus daripada aku!?"_

_"_Ma, ma_, bukan begitu maksudku!"_

--

...sangat berisik.

Dan mereka berdua...

--

_"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Namikaze bodoh! Pergi ke laut saja sana!"_

_"Kushina-chaaaan...!"_

--

...entah terlalu polos atau memang bodoh kronis.

--

_"...jadi, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Wajar, kan?"_

_Dengus. "Kalau begitu, aku apa?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Kalau Uchiha itu adik, aku apa, Namikaze?"_

_"Aa." Batuk. Batuk. Batuk. Merah. Asap. Api unggun. Bakar ikan. "Eehm..."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Wah! Lihat, Kushina-chan! Kura-kura terbang!"_

_"Mana?!"_

--

Bodoh kronis. Yap.

--

_"Kita main saja, Namikaze."_

_"Main apa?"_

_"Aku bertanya, dan kamu harus menjawab dalam satu detik. Tidak boleh lebih. Tidak boleh berpikir lama-lama."_

_"Oh. Oke. Mulai."_

_"Siapa gurumu?"_

_"Jiraiya."_

_"Berapa nomor apartemenmu?"_

_"Tujuh belas."_

_"Katak kesayanganmu?"_

_"Gamachiro."_

_"Mikoto bagimu?"_

_"Adik, adik, adik."_

_"Sandaime menurutmu?"_

_"Keriput."_

_"Pfft—warna kesukaanmu?"_

_"Biru."_

_"Ramen favoritmu?"_

_"Kaldu ayam."_

_"Bulan kelahiranmu?"_

_"Januari."_

_"Kamu sayang padaku?"_

_"Sangat."_

_"_Ha!_"_

_"—tunggu, tunggu! Apa itu tadi?!"_

--

Takahashi Iwao menggelengkan kepalanya. Pening.

Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang _saaaaangat_ panjang.

-00-


End file.
